spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2011-10-12
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Ross Wilson, Peter Helliar, Bernadette Robinson, Denise Scott, Guests: Ross Wilson, Peter Helliar, Bernadette Robinson, Denise Scott Official description Episode Twenty-Three (12/10/2011) This week our guests on Spicks and Specks are Aussie rock legend Ross Wilson, Specks family member Denise Scott , acclaimed singer, actress and vocal impersonator Bernadette Robinson, and funny man Pete Helliar. We also have a special performance by Dan Warner. For more information on Dan click [http://www.danwarnermusic.com/ here]. Myf's Team Ross Wilson is an Australian Music icon and one of music's most respected artists. His career spans over 40 years from Daddy Cool to Mondo Rock, as a solo artist, or as songwriter of A-grade classics such as Eagle Rock, Cool World and A Touch of Paradise, or producer of the legendary Skyhooks, Jo Jo Zep, The Johnnys, & more recently The Screaming Jets, Ross's involvement with success has continued unabated. He has been inducted into the Australian Recording Industry Association Hall not once, but twice. Ross Wilson is probably the only person in Australian rock music who can't make a comeback simply because he's never been away, now here we are in 2011 with the album I Come In Peace . He still regularly performs over 100 shows a year and has a touring schedule mapped out into 2012. Blonde-haired and bushy-tailed, Denise Scott braves Spicks & Specks with her brilliant suitcase of unravelling stories once more. A self-professed expert on family life, this Melbourne comedian brings a refreshing style of comedy inspired by everyday domestic stories and topical observations we can all relate to. In previous stand-up routines she's told the public how she got drunk at her son's fourth birthday party, how she once adorned his skateboard with daggy decoupage, and how she worried when he discovered lawn bowls at 15. Alan's Team Imagine warm silver being poured gently into your ears. That is how one critic has described the voice of Bernadette Robinson. Her one-woman shows You Might As Well Live, Calling All Angels and Patsy Cline: Her Songs, Her Story have had sell-out seasons in venues around Australia. On top of this Bernadette spends much of her time jet-setting around the world singing. Her ability to imitate well-known singers is matched by an incredible ear for languages; she can sing in Cantonese, Hindi, Spanish, Japanese, Mandarin and French. A regular at the the Famous Spiegeltent, she has sung at the Davis Cup Finals, as well as with orchestras around the world. She was also a part of the Comedy Company team, employed especially to impersonate rock stars of the day. She has recorded for ABC records and has also released two solo CDs. Pete Helliar first came to the nation's attention as a cast member of Rove an integral part of the Logie Award winning variety show until the show wound up at the end of 2009 after an historic ten years on Australian TV. He then moved to footy panel show Before the Game where Pete created Bryan Strauchan, Collingwood rookie and footy superstar in the making. Strauchanie created an AFL sensation picking up the codes' Personality of the Year Award, even getting his own car in the Grand Final Parade. All the while Pete has been working as a stand up, touring to sold out houses in Australia and New Zealand as well as hosting his own radio shows for Triple M and 2Day-FM, as well as hosting his own ABC show The Trophy Room. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes